Pokemon Firered: Kalos Clash
by Swordsman4
Summary: Set a year after Firered, Ash now finds himself the Pokemon Champion of Kanto. However, with the league in a format change and his uncle missing in action he finds himself going to a new region. With the rise of a new leader to an old enemy, and a new rival, it looks like the more things change the more they stay the same.


I own nothing, so don't sue me yadda yadda yadda.

/

Pokemon Firered: Kalos Clash

Set a year after Firered, Ash now finds himself the Pokemon Champion of Kanto. However, with the league in a format change and his uncle missing in action he finds himself going to a new region. With the rise of a new leader to an old enemy, and a new rival, it looks like the more things change the more they stay the same.

/

Kanto Champion, he could barely believe that he made it to the top. What had taken him years in his dreams took him only a year in real life. The golden trophy proving his victory that sat on the shelf at home was visible in his mind. Fragments of his battle with his uncle played in his head as he glanced over the newspaper. The trials and hurdles it took to get to the top flashed though his mind.

"Ash Ketchum, Mr, Goodshow is here to see you." a woman said as she led the champion down the hall.

Ash entered a small office and was greeted by the league president.

"So here you are, the youngest champion since David Ketchum." the elderly man said.

"Yes, sir." Ash replied.

"I'll tell you, you gave Giovanni a heck of a fight." Goodshow said.

"That's what everybody tells me." Ash said politely.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, you're the new Kanto Champion case closed. There's just one thing, the Pokemon League is going to be on an extended hiatus." Charles said.

"A what?" Ash questioned since he was unfamiliar with the term.

"You'll have about a year in a half vacation. After talking to my panel and the E Four, we have decided on a new league format. What that format is, we have no clue." Charles explained.

"Well, that's great!" Ash exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like it." Charles said.

"What should I do first?" Ash muttered to himself.

"About that vacation, there is reports of Team Rocket seeking refuge in another region in an attempt to rebuild its organization. We want you to go check it out." Charles said.

"Isn't that more of my uncle's thing?" Ash asked.

"Your uncle hasn't reported back to us after he arrived in Kalos. We figured you could find him, beat Team Rocket, and enter another league while you wait for the the political kinks to be worked out in the league format changes." Charles said.

"When do I leave?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow." Charles answered.

/

Ash was glad to have returned from the Indigo Plateau to the calm city of Pallet Town. Even though it wasn't the way he remembered it in his dreams, it was home nevertheless. The perfect mix of urban community met rural town. With the speed of a Beedrill, Ash rushed home to tell his mother the news. As he burst through the door, Delia huffed as her son stomped into the house.

"You know what I told you about stomping around the house!" Delia scolded.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait to tell you the news." Ash said.

Delia's expression instantly turned from a cheery smile to a worried frown.

"Ash, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uncle Giovanni has gone missing, I've got to find him." Ash explained.

"Ash, you should have asked first." Delia said.

"Mom, I can't just forget about him. I already lost Dad, I need to know Uncle Giovanni is alive. It's my job as champion." Ash insisted.

Delia shook her head as she sighed. She realized talking Ash out of this would be impossible.

"You are your father's son, you two are two of a kind." Delia muttered.

"I'm sure he'd look for his brother." Ash replied.

"I guess I have to get used to you growing up, you are the Kanto Champion after all." Delia said with reluctance.

"Thanks, I'll make everything right!" Ash exclaimed as he dashed up the stairs to pack his bags for his upcoming journey. Ash scrambled to throw things into his backpack that he'd need. What would take most people a few hours seemed to have been accomplished in a matter of seconds. Ash's backpack bulged to nearly twice the normal size from the many things shoved into it. Skidding into the bathroom, Ash began to brush his teeth so he could get ready for bed.

"I better get some rest, I don't want to oversleep." he said to himself.

As he slipped into his bed, the many thoughts that crept into his mind was enough to keep him awake. Several questions nagged at him. Where was his uncle? What happened? Would he be able to repeat his success in Kalos? What challenges were waiting for him? And lastly, why couldn't he wait to begin another adventure? Finally, a wave of drowsiness swept over him as he shut his eyes.

/

The sunshine, blue skies, and nice cool breeze, perfect weather for his trip. Ash took in a deep breath and sighed. Traveling never really bothered him, but it certainly felt different to be leaving. As he stood in front of his home, he waved goodbye to his mother before taking a step forward.

"Be safe now!" Delia cried out.

"I will!" Ash hollered.

"And don't forget to change your underwear!" Delia added.

Ash rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. Roaming the cement sidewalks, the young champion approached the site of the starting point of his journey.

"Professor Oak's lab." Ash muttered as he wandered his way to the front door.

He peeked inside the window and a sharp voice startled him.

"You should know gramps isn't in right now." a familiar boy hissed bitterly.

"Gary, nice to see you." Ash said cheerfully.

"Save the pleasantries, Ketchum. We both know you took what was rightfully mine. Now, instead of standing at the Indigo Plateau, I'm here preparing to start my Kanto gym badge collection again." Gary hissed.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted the battle to end like that." Ash replied.

"Yeah right." Gary scoffed as he stormed off.

Ash never regretted beating Gary, but he took pity on his rival. The arrogant trainer was a hollow shell of himself after he was sent back to Pallet Town. Ash knew Gary was one of the few things he wouldn't miss about his hometown. Ash quickly realized hanging around Gary was like being in the Pokemon League meetings, you got to hear a lot of egotism and stupidity. Professor Oak's lab became a faint blur the further Ash walked down the road. The loud roar of jet engines echoed through the air as the trainer approached the Pallet Town airport.

"I better find my flight." Ash muttered.

/

Between the crowd of people and noise they made, Ash felt like he was entering a circus tent rather than an airport. Luggage slid by on a conveyer belt and startled Ash. Red velvet ropes helped to form a neat line to the front desk.

"At least they did one thing right." Ash snickered as he got in line.

A long row of people stretched on for what seemed like miles.

"This'll take forever." Ash whined.

Finally after seemed like decades, Ash reached the front desk and handed his ticket to a clerk.

"May I see some sort of ID." the man said.

Ash groaned inwardly as he handed him his bright red Pokedex. The clerk checked the handheld and gave it back to Ash.

"You should head down the first hallway on your right, Mr. Ketchum." the clerk said.

"Thanks." Ash replied as he marched straight out towards the runway which was visible out the window, and followed a crowd of people down the hallway. Ash scampered out of the terminal, out onto the runway, and up a small flight of stairs.

After climbing up the stairs, he sat in one of the front row kicking back, Ash sighed as he stared out the window. Pallet Town's perfect balance of city and country was all the the young Pokemon League Champion knew. Soon he'd be faced with the task of getting used to a new region with the start of a new journey.

"Goodbye, Pallet Town. Goodbye, Kanto." Ash said as he watched the plane start to climb higher into the air.

/

Author's Note: I know this was strange timing, but I wanted to write another Ash-based Firered from the start. I just couldn't think of where to have him go to after becoming champion, and I needed a good reason for him to leave. (Thus, I made a time skip fanfic in Firered: A New Legacy.) I can't wait to unveil the Firered spin on the Kalos region. (After all, Ash never dreamed about it in Firered.)

Please review, I appreciate it. Swordsman4 out!


End file.
